You Belong With Me
by Gingersnap630
Summary: Tiva songfic to you belong with me by Taylor Swift. Please Review!


**AN: The reason I wrote this story is because I got a review from ****Brambleshadow of WindClan****. They said that I should do one for you belong with me so I did. And I agree with you Tony was describing Ziva in that episode. Enjoy!**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

It was ten thirty in the bullpen Tony and Ziva were the only two there. Tony was on the phone with one of his latest girlfriend. He made a joke and she was freaking out about it.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I was in my apartment listening to music I knew Tony's latest girlfriend hated. She would never understand all that Tony has been thru like I do.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

But why would Tony ever go for a girl like me? I wear T-shirts and am always on the sidelines. While she wears short skirts and is always center stage. I am always dreaming that one day he will wake up and relies he belongs with me. And I'm what he's looking for and has always and will always be there for him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

If only he could see that I am the one that always understands his problems. I have been here the hole time but he can't see that. He belongs with me and no one else.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

We were walking threw the streets after we left the bar that we always went to after a case. He was wearing his old worn jeans that I love so much. I can't help that this is how it's supposed to be. We walk over to the park and sit on the bench. It was just so easy a natural.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

His famous DiNozzo grin. The one that can brighten anyone's day. It hasn't been present sense she brought him down. He says that he is all right. But I know him better than that. He was miserable. What was he doing with someone like that.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Why would Tony ever go for a girl like me? I wear T-shirts and am always on the sidelines. While she wears short skirts and is always center stage. I am always dreaming that one day he will wake up and relies he belongs with me. And I'm what he's looking for and has always and will always be there for him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

If only he could see that I am the one that always understands his problems. I have been here the hole time but he can't see that. He belongs with me and no one else.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I remember one night he asked if I wanted to come over for a movie. All this time how could he not know that he belongs with me.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I remember he drove to my house in the middle of the night one time. WE had just had a difficult case that reminded to of his bad childhood. I made him laugh when he was on the verge of crying. I know all of his favorite movies and he tells me about his dreams. I know where he belongs, and it's with me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Why can't he see that I'm the one that understands him. I've been here the hole time. He should see that he belongs with me.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I remember one night he asked if I wanted to come over for a movie. All this time how could he not know that he belongs with me.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I wonder if she ever just maybe once thought that she belonged with me? I was sitting in my apartment. I just broke up with the girl I had been dating she really wasn't my type. Oh who am I kidding she wasn't Ziva so she wasn't the girl for me. I was thinking of calling her but she could never love me the way I love her. But just maybe. So I decided to call her. It rung once.

"Hello." She answered.

"Um hey Ziva." I said nervously.

"Why are you not with your girlfriend"

"Ziva can you come over so I can explain?"

"Sure Tony." Ten ,minuets later she came and we were sitting on my couch.

"So what happen to Melony was her name."

"It didn't work out she wasn't my…type."

"So what is your type Tony."

"You are." I was shocked did tony just say that I Ziva David was his type. Oh my god he did. So I did the only thing I could think of I leaned over and kissed him.

"You know what Tony?" I asked between kissed.

"What?" he asked against my lips.

"You're my type to." He smiled against my lips.

"So I guess that means we belong together."

"I guess so."

The End.

**AN: What do you think love it hate it? Please review.**


End file.
